<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Physical by dumbsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903061">Physical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian'>dumbsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Casey needs a physical distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Novak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was really just one of those days. Casey had a bad morning in court, got another half-crocked case to prepare for from the SVU, and she’d missed out on your dinner date. For the most part, Casey kept her head on straight. However, when she got home after you’d left a message about cancelling on the restaurant, Casey was visibly upset. She felt bad and you could tell that she needed something from you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Relaxing didn’t always come easily to Casey. She needed a physical activity to aid in the release of her body’s tension. Normally, she’d go out for a run or head over to the batting cages at night. She didn’t want to take her frustrations out on you, no matter how many times that you’d offered yourself to her. Tonight though, it was bad enough that she latched onto the first distraction that she was offered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was how you’d ended up pinned under Casey’s body on the couch as her hands moved under your sweatshirt to grope your breasts. Casey’s teeth were scraping along your neck and occasionally nipping the skin there. You’d hiss when she bit down and your hips would buck into hers a bit as you jumped. Casey managed to catch your hips and from there, she controlled how your hips moved against her thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck yes,” Casey moaned as you flexed your thigh. At first, you hadn’t even noticed that Casey was also grinding against you. It was all hot, oh so hot. Casey started getting herself really worked up and you could feel her breath as she panted against your neck. “That’s the fucking spot. Don’t you dare stop.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know what Casey was telling you to keep doing, so you made sure not to change a thing. You felt blunt nails dig into your skin a little bit and you moved harder against Casey. There was a tightening in your chest as Casey moved along with you. Everything got to be a bit too much and you couldn’t stop yourself from finishing quickly. Casey continued to grind against you a little more, but you watched as she fell apart. It happened just as suddenly as yours did and Casey just laid against you when she was done. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A part of you expected her to try and apologize for everything. Casey could get that way sometimes and she always felt bad, even when you’d obviously enjoyed it. You loved Casey and you wanted her to always have you. Besides, she was always so careful to not hurt a hair on your body. Instead of Casey’s usual attempt at apologizing when she didn’t need to, she just passed out. Obviously the exhaustion had gotten to her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>